A Hard Day's Work
by Neon Filth
Summary: Applejack finds a way to wind down after a long day working in the orchard. Smutty oneshot.


It was getting late.

Applejack tugged the wheelbarrow close to the barn wall and sighed, exhausted, from under the messy blonde strands of her mane. The brim of her hat had sagged down over her eyes, protecting them from the setting sun that glowed red in the distance.

With a proud, yet tired, grin, she observed the large bushel of apples in the wheelbarrow, ones that she spent the whole evening harvesting. Big Mac had already turned in for the night, but she was compelled to finish an extra row.

_ May as well_, she had thought.

Leaning against the side of the barn, she shook her mane out of her eyes and appreciated the cold wall against her sweat-matted flank.

She looked over her shoulder at the apples once more, their skins reflecting gold with the last rays of sunlight.

"A job well done," she sighed.

After a few seconds, she heaved forward away from the barn, walking slowly around the corner. Her hooves ached, and the shadow suddenly cast on her as she approached the front of the barn chilled the sweat on her body. She shivered a bit, though she appreciated the relaxing breeze. She nudged the door open and entered, lazily kicking it closed behind her.

It was dark, but she didn't mind. She closed her eyes, exhaled, and breathed in the fresh, earthly scent of hay and apple skins. These were the things she enjoyed. Simple, beautiful things. The brief thud of apples in the barrel, the soft tickling of grass against her ankles, the bright sun and early mornings.

Approaching the stack of hay at the back of the barn, she shyly mentioned another enjoyment to herself.

_ The reward of a hard day's work_.

Nobody, as far as she knew, was aware of her activities. The barn door remained closed, and no one had ever approached her to ask. They probably assumed she was resting before coming inside, or attending to a few last minute things in the barn.

It was partially true.

Turning around before the hay, she backed her hooves up with tiny steps until ...

A whoosh of excitement escaped her lips.

It didn't matter where it was on the hay bale, it only took her a matter of time to find what she wanted. Inching her rear down slowly, she felt the soft brush of the loose strand of hay run itself along her thigh, slowly moving inward.

"Yee-haw," she whispered, trembling as the soft tip of the hay grazed along the lip of her sex.

She had only discovered the sweet, soft tickle by accident a week ago.

Backing a barrel into the barn, it had been a light touch, but strong enough to elicit a tiny gasp from her and a rush of embarrassment to her cheeks when Apple Blossom had asked her what was wrong.

"A bug!" she had blurted, laughing nervously.

She had wished Apple Blossom hadn't hung around that day, but it was no matter.

She knew she'd have time.

She carefully led the hay up one lip, brushing it delicately, and passing gently to the other one. Her face grew warm as she looped it underneath, feeling the sensitive area tremble.

This continued for another minute, the bare touch of hay sweeping electric tickles up the soft flesh of her lips as they grew puffy with need.

She could feel the wet warmth of her arousal cause the hay to stick, and desperately wished she could rub against it harder.

The hay was too sharp, she had learned, to penetrate herself with, and bringing it to the sweet, delicate nub of flesh at the bottom junction of her lips resulted only in a stinging pain.

It took patience to get results, but she didn't mind too much.

Her hips bucked faster, swishing the hay around her pussy, and she began to whimper. Juices traveled down her shaking thighs, mixing with sweat, and her lips flexed uncontrollably - displaying her pink clit in its wet glory.

"Oh sweet Celestia!" she gasped, leaning to kneel forward on her front hooves with her rear legs taut and ready.

She had never obtained an orgasm from this strategy. It wasn't enough to just rub her lips, but she didn't mind too badly.

The simple feeling of being touched was enough for her.

After a few more moments of this, her body sweating anew with the aching need for release, she started to stand up.

_This was enough_, she had decided, though there was a sense of disappointment.

However, she froze halfway up as she began to feel a new movement.

Something wet, warm, against her rear cheek.

Alarmed, she shook her tail to brush it away, but it remained.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, she felt the object move inward, leaving a moist line as it circled her asshole. Applejack yelped,  
preparing to turn, until she heard a whisper. The voice was indistinct, and she squinted over her shoulder into the darkness.

"Do you need help?"

She couldn't see the speaker, only the looming dark mass of the hay bale, and she realized how late it had gotten.

"Who're you," she whispered angrily,"and what in tarnations -"

The hot breath of the mystery pony ran softly down from her hole, reaching her still-erect clit, and she gasped. The wet, probing tongue flicked it gently, and she shivered.

"Let me help you", the soft voice whispered.

_Fluttershy? No, couldn't be_, Applejack thought. _It wasn't the same voice yet, it was familiar ..._

The tongue ran softly, slowly, over the nub of her clit, and she shook.

After a few seconds of deliberation, her face burning with simultaneous embarrassment and excitement, Applejack resumed her forward kneel.

She raised her ass higher, bringing it close to the hay bale, and heard the mystery pony snicker in satisfaction.

Soft lips closed themselves around her clit, and that delicate, wet tongue began rolling itself in quick circles around it.

Stars formed in the blind darkness of Applejack's closed eyes, and she whined softly. She'd never experienced such a  
sensation, something so much more intense than the light fluttering of a hay bale.

The tongue let up, and she bucked her hips, desperately wishing to graze that spot again.

The lips moved upward, leaving faint kisses on her wet pussy lips, and the tongue began to probe them.

Applejack moaned, the tongue darting shallowly into her pussy with wet, whispering noises.

_ Shlshlshlshlshhhlup_, the tongue removed itself, and Applejack followed closer to the bale.

She felt the snout of the pony, its breathing tickling her hole, and the tongue moved up to flick it.

Applejack shivered. She had never had something touch there before, and she felt herself constrict involuntarily as the tongue began to probe it.

"Don't worry, relax," the voice whispered.

Applejack struggled to place it once more, still coming at a loss. It was a female, she believed, but beyond that?

She jumped as the tongue slid wetly into her ass, gasping in panic. She could feel the limber, deft movements of the tongue as her muscles contracted around it, swirling in circles in her hole.

It wasn't painful, she realized with surprise, and breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

The mystery pony began to bob their head, bringing the tongue in and out of her ass at a rapid pace.

Applejack moaned and shook, feeling the tickle in her loins rise to a hot throb.

Her breathing became shallow, and she felt drops of sweat form on her neck.

Impatiently, feeling the throbbing in her pussy begin to grow faster, she followed the movements of the tongue, bouncing her ass against the bale of hay.

"Oh my!" she moaned loudly, no longer caring how much noise she made.

The tongue removed itself, briefly licking her wet asshole before moving back to her clit. Moving in broad, quick circles, the tongue stroked Applejack's rosy pearl.

The blonde pony squealed, spreading her rear legs wide, the building tension in her pussy becoming unbearable.

The mystery pony sucked her clit into the warm confines of their mouth, flicking it viciously with their tongue.

The stars before Applejack's eyes grew brighter, and she begged for relief under her breath.

The tongue rubbed faster against the hard clit, and then -

Applejack screamed, the orgasm coursing through her and making her legs weak.

She felt her hot, slippery juices spray a small stream from her convulsing pussy, leaving wet drops on to form on her asscheeks and ooze down her thighs.

Collapsing, she exhaled slowly, a nervous laugh bubbling up from her throat. The sensation of the cool air rising up from the dirt floor was almost too much for her, tingling against her pussy lips agonizingly.

She heard a rustle of hay, and turned around to thank the mystery pony hidden inside.

She squinted into the dark and saw ... nothing?

A sound to her left, and she spun her head, seeing the light form of a pony run bye. They reached the door,  
swinging it open just enough to slip through.

Applejack stood up, yelling after them in alarm, but they were gone. After a few seconds, she fell back down to the floor of the barn.

"Thank y'all," she mumbled to herself, staring at the partially open barn door.

As she began cleaning herself off inside the barn, the soft shadow of Twilight Sparkle made its way through the orchard, returning to Ponyville with a smile glowing brightly in her violet eyes.


End file.
